


I love you, forever and always

by moonlightlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Pining, mcdonalds is bae, only mentioned not described, sort of a mention of het sex, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlouis/pseuds/moonlightlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Yeah, we know you're in love with him, but please keep the bitchiness down?" Niall continued before, he stopped, face draining of all color.</p><p>Everyone turned to Louis who was now as pale as snow and looking at Niall in shock.'</p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry love each other and are too shy to admit and Niall helps them get a move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, forever and always

Louis glanced towards Harry as he ate his breakfast, eyes watching the younger boy's every move. Normal people might find this creepy however his best friends Liam, Niall and Zayn only find it all little creepy but incredibly adorable.

You see, Louis has a severe case of pining over Harry. And Harry has an equally severe case of pining over Louis.

Louis loves every little thing about Harry. All his little quirks and flaws (there are close to none mind you), his body, his personality, his dick (Ok so he hasn't seen it but he loves it ok?). Everything.

But Louis knew there was no way Harry could love him more than a friend. He was straight. A heterosexual. Only fucks girls. The mere thought made Louis want to burst into tears, knowing that he'll never be able to hold Harry's large soft hands, receive his sweet tender kisses, make sweet love to him.

By this time, Louis had cast his gaze onto his plate pushing his food around so it was all a big mess of eggs, beans, sausages and bacon. He just wasn't hungry.

His appetite totally disappeared as there was footsteps in the hallway.

Louis looked up only to be greeted by a blonde walking into the kitchen in one of Harry's shirts. To make matter's worse, it was one the shirt that Louis had bought him from his birthday. A black one with 'Hipsta Please' on it.

Louis thought she should have one like that except with 'Your cocks' insteas of 'Hipsta'. Little slut. I mean who goes out and gets drunk of their arse and goes home with a stranger who's being eyeing you like you're a piece of meat? Not Louis that's for sure. Okay it is true but Louis needs to forget about Harry and his hetroness.

"Hey baby," The whore purred, purred like a fucking cat for god's sake, into Harry's ear. If Louis had been watching him and not staring at the women like he could blow her up with his eyes if he glares hard enough, he would of noticed the way Harry tensed at the use of affection.

"Hi," Harry greeted sweetly, kissing her on the cheek. Harry was a proper gentleman, all thanks to Anne cox, and wouldn't treat women like they were a toy for the night. Well men aswell but Harry doesn't care.

After all he got sex out of it, even if he pictured it was Louis and what if he moaned Louis' name through his orgasm.

The lady sat down next to Harry and started to eat the food Liam had just placed down infront of her.

Without saying thank you, Louis noted sourly. He looked at her like she would give him a disease. Probably would as well.

"So, I'm sorry I don't know your name?" Liam asked, like the nice person he was, trying to make conversation.

"Kat," The slut replied, disinterest laced in her tone. Harry frowned at her rudeness. He must have been _very_ drunk to take her home.

"Well Kat, how you feeling?" Liam pressed, oblivious to her not wanting to talk.

Kat just shrugged and continued stuffing her face with food.

"What's your favorite animal?" Niall suddenly inquired, the awkwardness suffocating him.

"A dog," Kat asked, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

Louis couldn't hold back. "Why? Cause bitches stick together?"

Kat glared at him, Niall and Harry were trying and failing not to laugh, Liam look horrified at his manners and Zayn looked like he couldn't of cared less and carried on eating.

"Louis," Liam hissed, glaring at him before looking back at Kate or whatever her name was, "I'm sorry, Louis' just cranky today," Liam tried to explain but she stood up and walked off, hopefully to get her things and leave. Thank fuck. It was about time, Louis thought.

Niall couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

"What the hell was that Louis?" Liam scolded in a condesending tone. Louis just shrugged and held Liam's gaze.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Liam was snapped out of it by Zayn pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"Stop fretting babe, you'll get frown lines and then I'll have to get rid of you," Zayn joked after pulling away from him. It was an attempt to lighten the mood and it worked with everyone chuckling a little.

"Okay but try not to bitch to everyone of Harry's hook up's please?" Liam told him, half-heartedly as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, we know you're in love with him, but please keep the bitchiness down?" Niall continued before, he stopped, face draining of all color.

Everyone turned to Louis who was now as pale as snow and looking at Niall in shock.

What the fuck Niall? Louis internally groaned as he racked his brain trying to find a way to cover this up and write it up as a mistake. But he couldn't.

"What?" Harry asked, looking bewildered as he looked between Niall and Louis.

"Um," Louis started before jumping up from his seat, running down the hall and out of the door with only his phone.

Good thing he was one of those people who got dressed before they had breakfast otherwise he would of got frostbite on his dick right now.

* * *

Louis had to get out to clear his thoughts and calm his nerves. Niall just exposed his feelings towards Harry. Louis wasn't ready. Louis was just going to bottle up his feelings until he eventually burst. He was fine with that.

But no. Niall announced his love to the whole world. Only a slight exaggeration. Shit.

Needing to clear his head, Louis went to his favorite place in the whole world. McDonald's.

Checking his phone, he realized he could still get a sausage McMuffin. A small compensation for a huge tradgedy.

After he ordered and got the goods, Louis sat at a table in the corner, trying to hide himself as much as humanly possible.

He ate his breakfast quickly. Being embarrased really makes you hungry, Louis said in his head while munching on a chunk of sausage he had ripped of with his teeth.

Even after he finished, he continued to slouch in his chair, playing on games and ignoring any texts until he got to a one sent by Harry.

Sent at 11:02am

 _Louis I know where you are. Stay right there, we need to talk_.

Great. This is where Harry comes and tells Louis to stop being in love with him because he's straight or that he's not comfortable and no longer wishes to be friends.

This caused Louis' heart to sink. He hasn't even dated Harry and he's already screwed their relationship up. This is Louis' life. Being a screw-up.

Stupid, Louis scolded himself as he mentally prepared himself for Harry's arrival.

A few minutes later, he saw the door opened to reveal a mop of brown hair tied back with a headscarf.

Louis was going to be sick.

He watched as Harry looked around and spotted him, giving him a shy smile as he walked over to him.

Louis was pretty sure Harry could hear his heart thumping against his chest but if he did he didn't mention it.

Harry sat down in the chair infront of Louis and stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Louis squirmed in his gaze feeling uncomfortable that he wasn't in charge of the situation.

"So Niall said something pretty interesting," Harry started, not taking his eyes of Louis' face.

Louis could only nod, his voice seeming to have ran away.

"What was it again? You're in love with me?"

Again Lous simply nodded as he stared his hands.

"I'm in love with you too."

Louis almost got whiplash as he lifted his head to stare at Harry with shock.

This time it was Harry's turn to blush as he repeated himself. "I'm in love with you Louis Tomlinson."

Louis stared for a few more seconds before jumping out of his seat to run and kiss Harry who was like putty under his touch.

Louis tried his best to portray everything he was feeling into the kiss; shock, confusion and love. A whole lot of fucking love.

It was a closed mouth kiss before Louis grabbed Harry's arse and he gasped allowing Louis to slip his tounge into Harry's mouth. He tasted of mint and Louis absolutely revelled in it.

When they pulled back for oxygen, they pressed their forehead's together and smiled at each other.

"Oops," Louis breathed, a smiled painted on his face.

"Hi," Harry whispered as he stared at the love of his life.

* * *

After that they walked home, hands linked.

"Wait if you loved me why did you go out and fuck random girls?" Louis asked, his senses returning.

"Because it was my stupid way of coping. Anyway if it makes you feel better I pictured your face," Harry joked, his cheeks tinged pink and Louis didn't know if it was from him blushing or the cold but either way he thought it was fucking adorable.

"Wait. Why do you go home with random boys?" Harry shot back, confusion clear as he wrinkled his cute little button nose. Louis wanted to kiss it. He did and Harry giggled.

"Don't blame me it was my way of taking my mind of you. And if it helps, I'll let you have the real thing," Louis told him while pointing to his face and his dick.

And well if they both sped up walking home then nobody has to know


End file.
